In a manufacturing environment, motors are used that often include a pulley and a belt construction. The belt is wrapped over a pulley defining a groove for receiving the belt and driven by a shaft by one motor to rotate a shaft on a separate device also having a pulley and a groove for receiving the belt. Belt misalignment causes premature destruction and degradation of the mechanical system due to unwanted vibration or other forms of mechanical error. If the pulleys and belts are not properly aligned, the belt will break or cause the other moving parts of the system to break. This forces unexpected repair and system shutdown. When a machine breaks unexpectedly and causes shutdown and repair, such an operation causes significant time, efficiency, and economic losses. Accordingly, preventive maintenance to ensure proper belt alignment can significantly improve the efficiency of system operations, improve the life cycle of the mechanical parts, and save significant costs associated with repair and replacement.
Belt alignment systems are known and have been used for many years to correct for expected movement and misalignment between components of a pulley system. However, these belt alignment systems are subject to misinterpretation and error requiring significant human involvement and training. Moreover, the most effective solutions are cost prohibitive, requiring digital readings from an extremely expensive system. Accordingly, there is a need in the industry for an accurate and relatively cost-effective solution for belt alignment without the significant cost and training time required of existing systems.